The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing program, and an image processing method for performing image processing for a microscopic image.
When an observation target object is observed by using a microscope, it is necessary to focus the microscope on the observation target object in order to obtain a sharp image. Adjusting a focus while looking at a microscopic image by an observer is a troublesome task. Further, in the case where a living cell or the like is used as an observation target object, the living cell may move with time to be outside of a field of view of a microscope.
If three-dimensional information including a shape, a position, and the like of an observation target object can be automatically obtained, the problem as described above is not caused, and a sharp image of an observation target object can be automatically obtained. Up to now, three-dimensional information of an observation target object can be obtained by using a scanning microscope such as a two-photon excitation laser scanning microscope and a confocal scanning laser microscope. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a scanning microscope system that receives light obtained by scanning laser light in a light receiver to form a scanning image.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-128086